Un amour s'en va, un autre arrive
by Roza-Maria
Summary: Bree n'a pas été tuée par les Volturi. Les Cullen sont parvenus à la sauvée et l'adopte. Mais elle doit d'abord prévenir son ami Fred, qui l'attend à Vancouver. Elle espère de tout son cœur qu'il viendra chez les Cullen avec elle et l'aidera à oublier Diego


**Et voici un petit OS écrit sur un coup de tête il y'a plusieurs années après ma lecture du spin-off "L'Appel du Sang : la Seconde Vie de Bree Tanner". J'espère que vous apprécierez ! Merci à Sniff Freakin' Black, que je pense pouvoir désormais appeler ma Bêta, d'avoir corriger ce OS. Bonne lecture ! **

**_Disclaimer : Tout les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer. _**

**Pov Bree**

Ils avaient décidé de m'accompagner à Vancouver, les Yeux Jaunes, sauf le rouquin qui lit les pensées, il avait ramenée l'humaine qui les accompagnait chez elle. Je devais retrouver Fred, je lui devais bien ça. Bon Dieu, j'espérais tellement qu'il viendrait avec moi dans ce clan « végétarien ». On courait dans la forêt, les uns à côté des autres et j'en profitais pour faire connaisance.

- Moi, c'est Alice, me dit joyeusement la petite vampire brune aux allures de lutin. Lui, c'est Jasper, mon fiancé.

Elle fit un geste vers le grand blond plein de cicatrices qui ne cessait pas de me surveiller. Pour la première fois depuis les quelques heures où je l'ai connu, il me sourit gentiment.

- Elle, c'est Rosalie, continua Alice en montrant la belle blonde qui me sourit. Voici Emmett.

Alice s'élança vers le costaud brun pour lui effleurer l'épaule avant de revenir vers moi.

- Et pour finir, Esmé et Carlisle.

Esmé me caressa affectueusement les cheveux avant de m'embrasser sur le haut du crâne. Je n'osais pas trop me détacher d'elle, Esmé était celle qui m'avait sauvée à l'origine, et je me sentais plus proche d'elle que des autres. Pour l'instant, du moins.

Elle me donnait l'impression d'être… sa fille ? C'était étrange, vu qu'elle me connaissait à peine.

Carlisle, un peu plus loin devant nous, me sourit chaleureusement et je lui rendis un beau sourire. Il avait convaincu les Manteaux Gris – ou, de leurs vrais noms, les Volturi – de me laisser une chance de vivre. Avec l'aide du rouquin.

- Comment s'appelle le garçon qui lit les pensée ? Demandai-je à Alice.

- Edward, pépia-t-elle en allant vers Jasper pour lui prendre la main et le forcer à venir vers nous, ce qui me mit mal à l'aise.

Jasper me regarda avec douceur.

- Ecoute, Bree, tu n'as aucune raison d'être nerveuse en ma présence, je n'ai pas la moindre attention de te faire du mal.

- Oui, Bree chérie, Jasper n'est pas méchant, me souffla Esmé.

- Si j'ai été un peu agressif tout à l'heure… il faut que tu comprennes, Bree. J'ai pas mal d'expérience avec les vampires nouveau-nés comme toi et la plupart du temps, vous êtes sauvages, incontrôlables. Je devais protéger ma famille de toi.

Une vague d'apaisement m'envahit et, plus confiante, je me détachai d'Esmé pour me rapprocher de Jasper et d'Alice.

- Tu as un… don ? Lui demandai-je, timide. Comme Edward et Fred ?

Jasper acquiesça.

- J'ai la capacité de ressentir et de modifier les émotions des autres.

Tout s'éclaircit, ces émotions que j'avais ressenties sans pouvoir les expliquer… C'était Jasper.

- Ton ami Fred a un don ? Me demanda Alice avec curiosité.

- Oui. Il peut… c'est difficile à expliquer. Fred peut nous faire ressentir un tel sentiment de dégoût à son égard qu'on ne peut même pas le regarder.

Emmett me regarda avec des sourcils levés.

- C'est cool, ce truc, finit-il par dire en riant.

- C'est pratique, en effet.

Une question me vint à l'esprit…

- Jasper ? Demandai-je en le regardant avec angoisse et… excitation.

- Oui ? Me dit-il, les sourcils froncés. Il avait sentit mon angoisse et mon excitation et il ne les comprenait pas.

- Tu m'as dit que tu avais de l'expérience avec les nouveau-nés… Cela signifie que tu as été changé en vampire de la même manière que moi ?

Son regard devint triste et il serra la mâchoire. Je compris la réponse avant qu'il ne la dise à voix haute.

- Oui, j'ai été changé dans le but de formér une armée de nouveau-née. Ma créatrice se nomme Maria.

Maria. Jolie prénom. Mais Jasper ne semblait pas le trouver joli du tout, il l'avait craché comme une insulte.

Je lui fis un grand sourire.

- Je suis heureuse de ne pas être la seule à avoir été dans ce genre d'histoire.

Il hocha la tête, perdu dans ses souvenirs.

- Nous arrivons à Vancouver ! Annonça Carlisle.

Je me mis à courir bien plus vite pour voir la ville. Une belle ville, simple. Je regardai ma montre. 20h 36. Le soleil allait bientôt se coucher.

- Il sera là, assura Alice, à côté de moi.

- Comment peux-tu le savoir ? Marmonnai-je, intriguée par la persuasion de sa voix.

Elle me sourit malicieusement.

- Jasper et Edward ont un don mais moi aussi. J'aperçois l'avenir.

Je restais bouche bée. Une voyante.

- Tu aperçois l'avenir ?

- Je vois la direction des choix que les gens prennent, m'expliqua Alice tandis que nous descendions la montagne pour chercher Fred. S'ils changent de décision, mes visions changent elles aussi.

- Ouah ! Fis-je, impressionnée.

- Ouais, rit Alice en arrivant sur la terre ferme.

- Bon, maintenant, où est Fred ? Me demanda Jasper.

Je fermai les yeux, captant mille est une odeurs. L'odeur d'eau de mer d'Alice, le miel de Jasper, l'orchidée de Rosalie, le pain brûlé d'Emmett, les pommes au four d'Esmé, l'herbe coupé de Carlisle mais je ne percevais pas l'odeur de pluie de Fred. Ah ! Si, une légère brise de pluie effleura cet endroit mais ce n'était pas une trace fraîche. Fred était passé par là mais il n'y était plus. Il m'avait dit qu'il me laisserait une piste pour le mener vers lui. Elle commençait là.

- Suivez-moi, dis-je aux Cullen.

Ils m'emboîtèrent le pas, je souris en en me rendant compte que plus j'avançais, plus l'odeur de pluie était forte. Le soleil de Vancouver nous touchait la peau et nous brilliions comme des boules à facettes, comme Diego et moi nous l'appelions… Diego. Dieu, qu'il me manquait ! Un avenir sans lui me paressait sec, sans le moindre plaisir ou bonheur. Mais je devais quand même retrouver Fred. D'un coup l'odeur de Fred fût telle que je ne percevais presque uniquement elle. Je rouvris les yeux.

- Fred ? Murmurai-je en regardant le sous-bois auquel la piste s'était intensifiée. Une branche d'arbre bougea et Fred sortit.

- Fred ! M'écriai-je en lui sautant au cou.

Il me serra contre lui et me chuchota à l'oreille.

- J'ai manqué de partir sans toi, Bree.

Il sourit mais sa bonne humeur s'arrêta lorsqu'il vit les Cullen. D'un coup, toute ma nouvelle famille détourna le regard de Fred, dégoûtée.

- Ouah, Beurk ! S'écria Emmett en reculant de plusieurs pas.

- Arrête ! Ordonnai-je à Fred. Ils sont gentils ! Ils m'ont sauvé la vie !

Fred s'arrêta pour me fixer quelques secondes.

- Vraiment ? Demanda-t-il en me transperçant de ses yeux rouges.

Je hochai la tête.

Il regarda les Cullen d'un air résigné puis les lâcha et s'avança vers eux.

Carlisle vint à sa rencontre mais je ne lâchai pas Fred, comme si d'un coup, je changeais de clan.

- Merci beaucoup de l'avoir sauvée. Je ne vous serais jamais assez reconnaissant.

- C'était naturel, répondit Carlisle en me fixant.

Je me lançai.

- Fred ? Dis-je en lui caressant le bras.

- Oui, Bree ? Fit-il avec douceur.

- Je pensais qu'on… pourrait… intégrer leur clan.

J'avais fais ça avec embarras et nervosité et Fred n'eut pas besoin du don de Jasper pour s'en apercevoir.

Il secoua la tête, perplexe.

- Mais, Bree…

- On aurait une famille. Un clan.

Lui et moi nous regardâmes pendant deux bonnes minutes. Oh, s'il te plait Fred…

- Je ne sais pas, finit-il par dire.

Non !

- Pourquoi pas, Fred ? Qu'est-ce qui te déplait ?

Il soupira.

- Cela me plairait d'intégrer un clan, d'avoir une famille, un point fixe, dit Fred en observant chacun des Cullen avec attention. Mais avant, je voudrais voir le monde, découvrir les pays. Je veux partir visiter tous les continents mais après quand j'aurais fini…

- Tu seras le bienvenu dans notre famille, assura Carlisle sans aucune hésitation.

- Nous t'attendrons, appuya Esmé.

- Permet moi de nous présenter, dit Carlisle en s'approchant de Fred. Je me nomme Carlisle, voici ma femme Esmé, mes filles Alice et Rosalie, mes fils Emmett et Jasper. J'ai encore un fils, Edward et une fille, Bella, mais ils ne sont pas venus.

- Ravi de vous connaître.

Fred se tourna vers moi tandis que le chagrin me détruisait de toute part. J'avais tellement espéré…

Fred me reprit dans ses bras et je me blottis contre lui, ma tête enfouie dans son torse.

- Ne sois pas triste, Bree. Je reviendrai, promit-il en me caressant les cheveux. Nous resterons en contact. Eh ! Si tu venais avec moi et qu'ensuite on revenait ensemble ?

Il me regarda avec espoir mais je secouais déjà la tête.

- Je ne veux pas m'éloigner d'eux, sanglotai-je en faisant un geste vers ma nouvelle famille. Je ne veux plus tuer d'humains et je vais avoir besoin d'aide pour apprendre ça… et toi aussi.

- Ne plus tuer d'humains ? Demanda Fred, interloqué.

- Oui, confirma Carlisle. Dans notre famille, nous buvons du sang d'animaux et non du sang humain, ce qui vaut la couleur de nos yeux.

Nous laissâmes le temps à Fred de digérer l'information.

- D'accord, balbutia-t-il, toujours assez étonné. Je pense pouvoir me faire à ce régime avec le temps.

Il se retourna vers moi.

- Je m'en vais mais je reviendrai, Bree, c'est juré.  
Je le prévins

- Fais attention aux Volturi. C'est une famille royale de vampire qui te punit si tu enfreins les lois.

Il haussa les sourcils.

- Les vampires ont des lois ?

- Oui, intervint Alice. Aucun humain ne doit savoir qu'on existe, c'est la seule loi que tu as besoin de savoir pour le moment.

Fred hocha la tête.

- Tiens, dit Carlisle en tendant à Fred un petit papier. Il y a notre numéro de téléphone et notre adresse, comme ça, tu pourras nous écrire et nous appeler.

- Merci, Carlisle.

Il salua tout le monde de la main avant de se pencher vers moi et, à ma grande surprise, m'embrassa légèrement.

- Je reviendrai, répéta-t-il en me caressant la joue.

- Ne m'oublies pas, chuchotai-je en touchant ses lèvres.

« Jamais » disait ses yeux. Il me donna quelque chose et avant que j'eu le temps de lui demander ce que s'était, il était parti.

Diego était mort. J'avais perdu mon premier amour mais j'en avais gagné un deuxième encore plus puissant.

J'ouvris ma paume et découvris un collier en or avec un médaillon en cristal comme pendentif. Je l'ouvris et un petit texte était inscrit à l'intérieur dans une langue que je ne connaissais pas.

- C'est du latin, m'informa Carlisle en lisant les phrases par-dessus mon épaule. Cela veut dire Mon amour, ma flamme, nos cœurs liés par un fil de soleil, tu es mon éternel.

C'était magnifique.

- C'est un bijou très ancien, dit Carlisle en examinant le collier. Sûrement des années 1500, cela doit être un bijou de famille.

1500 ?

Fred m'avait donné un bijou qui était dans sa famille depuis 1500 ?

Mon cœur se serra et je repris le bijou des mains de Carlisle pour le serrer contre mon cœur.

Carlisle me sourit tendrement et me le reprit pour me le mettre.

- Il doit tenir énormément à toi pour te donner un objet d'une telle valeur.

Je hochai la tête et caressait le médaillon.

Esmé vint près de moi et me prit par les épaules.

- On rentre, ma chérie ? Suggéra-t-elle.

Je lui fis un immense sourire.

- Allons-y.

J'étais prête à commençer ma nouvelle vie.**_  
_**


End file.
